


Wishful Thinking

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [27]
Category: Criminal Minds, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants Sam to be careful when they are out on the job, but he knows it's just wishful thinking on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Criminal Minds  
Title: Wishful Thinking  
Characters: Sam McCall and Will LaMontagne  
Pairing: Sam/Will  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Will wants Sam to be careful when they are out on the job, but he knows it's just wishful thinking on his part.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, CM, Sam and Will, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I only own this story, which I make no money for writing.  
Words: 404 words without title and ending.

Word used: Tongue-tied

Drabble # 27: *Wishful Thinking*

Will found himself tongue-tied while he watched as his girlfriend threw the suspect over her shoulder and then whirled around and handcuffed the man before he could say anything.

After a moment he forced himself to move and immediately jogged over to Sam and the suspect but before he could start reading the man his rights, Sam beat him to it.

As he realized that Sam had things under control where the suspect was concerned, Will stood off to the side and watched as Sam escorted the suspect to his partner's cruiser.

When he was situated in the cruiser, Sam turned to face him and Will smiled slightly. "You should be careful, Sam. That guy was three times your size and he could have hurt you."

Sam smirked and then said, "LaMontagne, don't worry about it. I can handle anything that idiot could think up. Besides, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

After she spoke, Sam waved to Will's partner John, who headed off to the jail with the suspect. When they were gone, she turned back to Will and said, "You don't need to worry about me. I know how to handle myself."

Will remained silent for several moments while he tried to decide how to respond. He knew that Sam could take care of herself, but he still worried about her. Will wants Sam to be careful when they are out on a job, but he knows it's just wishful thinking on his part.

Sam is who she is, and she will always take suspects head-on no matter who tells her that she shouldn't. His girlfriend doesn't let her height stop her from kicking ass and taking down suspects when necessary.

After a few minutes, Will looked back at his girlfriend and said, "I know you can handle yourself, Sam. It's one of the things I love about you. However, I also love when you think things through and realize that you can't always go into situations flying solo with guns blazing. I'll let you think about tonight's case and I'll see you at home in the morning."

Will leaned over and kissed Sam, and then walked over to his own cruiser. He would leave Sam to think about things and they would discuss it tomorrow. Both of them were off tomorrow and it would be the perfect time for them to sit down and talk.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
